Yukimura Family
The '''Yukimura Family '''is a highly respected family all over Fiore. It is also one of it's biggest. Influence The Yukimura's has it all. Fame, wealth, honor. With those, they could easily take about 1/2 of Fiore. But they instead chose to serve the Royal Family loyaly. They are considered to be kind and generous, especially to those who have experienced attacks from Dark Guilds. History Their founder, Ariana, was born orphaned because her mother died her on birth and her father murdured. Ariana was born in a snowy village in Zeref's time. Some snow entities took care of her until she was old enough. At some point of her life, she befriended a male snow entity and became very close to him. However, at some point in their life, he was affected by a curse and was subjected to turn into a violent creature. The entities needed to bond him to someone to save him. Ariana, who feared for her friend, volunteered. A ritual later, the deed was done. But the male entity's physical body crumbled and was only alive in Ariana's conscience. There seemed to be no side-effects of the bond on either him or her. The side-effect was soon revealed when Ariana's child turned out to inherit the male entity's curse once he turned 5. To save the child's life, he had to be bonded to another entity in order to rein in the curse. Soon, it became a tradition for the family to bond their children with a snow entity to ensure the child's survival. Members Prominent Members Traditions Marking After 3 days of birth, every child of the Yukimura family, male and female alike, is marked with the family crest showing that they are a family member. The parents would be the one to choose what color the mark is and where it is placed. It is also required after marriage between a Yukimura and a member from another family. This tradition has been the second oldest of the Yukimura's tradition, starting from the birth of Ariana's son. Merging Ceremony The merging ceremony comes after the Marking. The child is brought to a temple where, as elder people said, Ariana was merged with a male entity. The entity going to be merged with the child must be the same gender. This also comes after the marriage between a Yukimura and a member from another family. This tradition is the oldest one, starting from the merging of Ariana and a male entity. Behind the Scenes The production of this was quite hard. I needed permission from Zicoihno to use the Royal Family in this one. I really wanted my page to have connections with them. And I need to make a name for the founder. I searched all over the internet to find a suitable picture for the crest and the manor. Also, I got some pictures from Reborn Wiki. The crest was found in DeviantArt. I wanted this family to be kind and generous and well famed all over Fiore, although I went quite far so I redid it. And yeah, the traditions are quite boring, dontcha think? I worked hard, right now I'm sweating buckets. I was trying to make Eclipse, my brother, go away because he always ruins every page I tried to make. And I was babysitting my younger sister, Miracle, because mom was out buying groceries. It sure is hard being the second eldest to my family. My older sister, Ariana, went with dad to London. And yes, I used the name of my older sister for Ariana Yukimura. I have 3 siblings which makes my family a chaotic one when Eclipse was added into the family. Lucille is my mother's name and James is my father's name. So, there you go. My one chaotic family. :D Trivia *Ariana is based on Sepira from Reborn. *The manor is based on the Vongola HQ still from Reborn. Category:Noble Families Category:Cattleya12 Category:Kingdom of Fiore Category:Yukimura Family